


and they were (sort of) roommates

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU no bending, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Knotting, Masturbation, Omegaverse, Pining, Roommates, SMUTCATION, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22204801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: A few times a week, Korra's roommate Kuvira spends the night with Opal, an omega in a different dorm -- and a few times a week, Opal's roommate Asami ends up spending the night with Korra instead.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 113
Kudos: 1495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is PWP. All sin, not much world-building. I make no apologies.

Korra bit her lip, swallowing a moan as Asami peeled off her shirt, revealing the clinging black camisole beneath. _Don’t stare,_ she told herself. _Don’t be creepy._ But her mind and heart were already racing well ahead of her willpower. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

It wasn’t entirely her fault. Asami’s shoulder muscles were strong, sculpted from years of martial arts training, but her arms were slender and graceful, like a dancer or gymnast. Her legs were long and toned, but her hips had plenty of curve. Her wavy black hair spilled down her back like a waterfall of ink, and her lacy underwear rode up the beautifully rounded cheeks of her backside, showing more than Korra imagined the omega intended.

Worse still, Asami smelled like fresh cherry blossoms, a scent that left Korra dizzy whenever she caught the faintest whiff. Stuck together in a small college dorm room, it was impossible _not_ to smell her. And the way Asami moved—it just wasn’t fair. She had more poise in a single pinky than Korra possessed in her entire body, which was probably why Asami could glide around in high heels while she stumbled in sneakers.

“Korra?”

Upon hearing her name, Korra stumbled over her own tongue as well. “Yeah? What is it? I mean, what’s up?”

Asami was polite enough to pretend she hadn’t noticed the nervous rambling, much to Korra’s relief. “Mind if I turn in? I have an early day tomorrow.”

Korra blinked, struggling to process the words. That voice tortured her almost as much as Asami’s appearance. Smooth, sweet, and sincere, it was easy for Korra to imagine how it might sound saying her name, or even more intimate things. 

_You’re so beautiful, Korra._

_Take me, Korra._

_I love you, Korra…_

“Korra?”

“Uh, sorry. You can turn off the light. I have an early practice anyway.”

Asami gave her an odd look, but returned to the single bed on the opposite side of the room—Kuvira’s bed, technically speaking—and climbed in, disrupting the perfectly placed sheets and comforter. Korra watched her settle in, trying to act casual. She got along quite well with Kuvira, a fellow alpha and her actual roommate, but lately, she’d been spending several nights a week with Opal, who just so happened to be Asami’s roommate.

Thus, they’d worked out an occasional trade-off. Asami wasn’t Kuvira’s biggest fan, but she adored Opal, and was more than happy to sleep in someone else’s bed once in a while to make her friend happy. At least, that was the explanation she’d given Korra when suggesting the arrangement. Republic City University wasn’t particularly strict about segregating students based on presentation, and mixed sleepovers weren’t uncommon among friends and couples.

 _But we aren’t a couple,_ Korra reminded herself as Asami got comfortable, _so_ _I need to stop drooling over her like she’s a piece of meat._ She hated when male alphas did that to her. Female alphas weren’t very common, so some of them saw her as a ‘challenge’. An exotic conquest, maybe. That was why she usually stuck to dating betas and omegas, although she’d broken up with Mako, her beta ex-boyfriend, months ago. _Around the time I met Asami, actually…_

Asami. She’d turned Korra’s world upside down the moment they met at the local Go-Kart track, leaving her off-kilter ever since.

“Good night, Korra.” Asami reached over Kuvira’s nightstand, preparing to switch off the light, while Korra nestled further beneath her covers. “Sleep well. We can get breakfast tomorrow morning, if you want.”

“Sounds nice. G’night.”

_Click._

In the sudden darkness, Korra’s heart picked up speed, sending a rush of heat to the pit of her stomach. _Just go to sleep tonight. Don’t be a perv._ But even though she turned toward the wall, deliberately facing away from Kuvira’s bed and the oh-so-tempting omega lying in it, she couldn’t remain in that position for long. Eventually, lust got the better of her, and she rolled over as quietly as she could, cracking one eye open.

Nothing happened at first. Korra waited, barely breathing, as the silence pressed in around her. She heard a slight rustle from Asami’s side of the room. _Maybe she won’t do it tonight. Maybe she’s just trying to get comfy. Maybe I’ve got this all wrong, and the last few times were dreams, or my imagination running wild…_

Then, she heard it. A low moan that nonetheless sounded louder than a firecracker in the otherwise quiet room. Korra didn’t move a muscle. She hardly dared to keep one eye cracked open—and it didn’t make much difference, because the faint light from the street lamps outside the window was barely enough to illuminate Asami’s silhouette. But she continued watching, listening, and waiting, and eventually, she was rewarded.

Another moan, slightly louder, but still quiet. Almost secretive. Korra curled her toes, desperately trying not to move any other part of her body. Each muffled noise from the other side of the room made her hips want to rock, but she knew she couldn’t. Not unless she wanted Asami to realize she was being observed.

_But what if she knows I’m watching? That I’ve been watching all this time? What if…_

The mere thought that Asami might be putting on a private show, instead of indulging in a secret nightly routine to help her fall asleep, sent a heavy throb between Korra’s legs. Pressure swelled there, pounding along the length of her cock as she strained against her boxers. As slowly and carefully as her growing impatience would allow, she reached inside, easing herself through the gap in the front. She had to risk it. She’d done this before without getting caught, and the constriction was too uncomfortable to bear.

On the other side of the room, Asami hadn’t stopped, or even slowed down. The sound of shifting sheets and fingers clicking against wet flesh drifted into Korra’s ears, and her nostrils flared as the familiar scent of cherry blossoms grew thicker and muskier. She bit the inside of her cheek to stifle a groan. She wanted to bury her nose in the crook of Asami’s throat so badly that it made her tremble.

“Mm…”

The sigh, barely more than a whisper, caused Korra to pulse in her own fist. She didn’t dare stroke herself, but she couldn’t resist rubbing her thumb around the swollen head of her cock. She tried to be grateful for what she had instead of wishing her fingers were between Asami’s legs, seeking out the omega’s clit and smearing it with slickness.

“Hmm, Korra.”

Korra’s eyes, half-closed to keep up the pretense of sleep, snapped wide open. _Wait. Did she just say my name?_ She froze, too frightened to move, as her shaft pulsed painfully in her grip, pleading for attention.

She waited, and waited, and waited some more, but nothing happened.

Just as Korra started to relax, convinced she’d imagined it all, the noises resumed—only this time, they were louder and unmistakable. “Korra. Spirits, Korra, you feel so good.”

The slick noises came faster, and even though the street lights shining in through the window were faint, they offered just enough illumination for Korra to see Asami shifting beneath the covers. She was on her stomach, rocking her hips forward at an almost frantic pace.

If she’d been in her right mind, Korra might have realized the creaking sounds coming from the bed were much too noisy for someone trying to be stealthy. She might have realized Asami’s moans were growing increasingly louder, using her name more often. And she definitely should have realized the game had ended—or, at least, that the rules had changed—when Asami shucked her covers, revealing a tantalizing glimpse of pale skin.

But it didn’t really hit her until Asami propped herself up on one elbow, looked directly at her, and said: “Korra, please. Get over here.”

Like a puppet pulled along by invisible strings, Korra stumbled out of bed and across the room, her nose full of cherry blossoms and her cock sticking straight out of her boxers. She had no idea what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to get closer to the omega calling out for her.

When Asami’s hand touched her hip, inviting her into Kuvira’s bed, Korra felt a jolt of electricity. She and Asami had touched before. Chaste hugs, hands and knees brushing, some playful jostling, even a sparring match or two. But this was different. It was powerful, purposeful, much like Asami herself—and Korra was helpless to resist.

“Come here,” Asami commanded, and Korra found that she was utterly defenseless against the omega’s soft, pleading voice. She climbed onto the bed, groaning with relief as one of Asami’s hands tangled in her hair, pulling her into a desperate kiss.

Asami tasted even better than Korra had dreamed she would. Her lips were warm, with just a hint of toothpaste and chapstick, and the teasing brush of her tongue made Korra’s head spin. She’d imagined kissing Asami dozens of times, in dozens of different ways, but none could hold a candle to reality. The omega felt the same all-consuming hunger that Korra did, and wasn’t afraid to show it.

Suddenly, Korra had to know. _Is Asami as wet as I think she is?_ She’d spent several nights touching herself as surreptitiously as possible under the covers, listening to the slick sounds Asami’s fingers made, but now… now, she had the opportunity to feel for herself. She regained control of one hand, which had grasped one of Asami’s plush thighs for an anchor without her own knowledge or permission, and slid upward.

Asami sighed with what sounded like relief as she spread her legs, and Korra gasped when her fingers found wet fabric. Asami hadn’t removed her underwear, and they were absolutely soaked. In a more controlled frame of mind, Korra might have wondered whether Asami had slid a hand inside them, or touched herself through them, but she was too overwhelmed to care. She yanked them down, groaning into Asami’s mouth as she felt the proof of her omega’s need.

_Wait. My omega? Since when is she mine?_

But the possessive thought had taken hold and refused to let go. Why shouldn’t Asami be hers? Her scent was more than welcoming. Her voice was sweet and coaxing, murmuring all the things Korra had longed to hear. “Korra, please, inside… I’ve wanted to feel you for so long…”

When Asami said ‘inside’, the pressure pounding along Korra’s length gave a painful twinge. She wanted nothing more than to tip Asami on her back and slot their pelvises together. To drag her head through Asami’s heat and push forward into paradise. But she didn’t know if Asami would allow it, and she didn’t want to ask, for fear of bringing this wonderful moment to a screeching halt. Instead, she slid her fingers inside as Asami had asked—first one, then two, once she was sure the omega was wet and open enough.

Asami had no trouble taking her fingers to the hilt. She bucked, then squeezed down, crying Korra’s name. Her inner walls rippled wildly, and Korra could only watch in wonder. She’d barely done any work at all, and Asami was already coming. Obviously, she’d gotten herself most of the way there before inviting Korra to share the bed.

Nevertheless, Korra was determined to put forth some effort. Her alpha pride, and her desire to bring Asami as much pleasure as possible, demanded it. She curled her fingers forward, searching for the spot that made Asami’s breath hitch between blissful sobs, and brought her thumb to Asami’s clit. The bud was already stiff and slippery, so she rubbed in short circles, light at first, then pressing more firmly when doing so earned encouraging noises.

By the time Asami finished, Korra’s hand was covered in wetness, but the omega showed no signs of being satisfied. Her green eyes met Korra’s in the dark, but they seemed to blaze with a fiery light of their own. “Mate with me,” she said, removing Korra’s hands from between her legs. “Please? I’ve wanted you for so long… I lo—” She stopped herself, looking uncertain for the first time that night.

Korra was overjoyed. It didn’t take a genius like Asami to figure out what that unfinished confession meant. “It’s okay,” she said, the only words she could manage while in the grip of overwhelming instinct. She kissed Asami again, more gently than before, and did what she’d longed to do since the first time she’d overheard Asami touching herself. She tipped the omega backwards and eased her panties down those ridiculously long legs, then shucked her own boxers.

Their bodies were a perfect fit. Asami had a few inches of height on her, but their curves melted together without a single gap between them. It was as though the omega had been made for her, or maybe she'd been made for Asami. Korra was too happy to question it. Asami surged up to kiss her, sliding both arms beneath hers in a tight embrace, and Korra grasped the omega’s hip, tilting her to the correct angle as their bodies came together.

This time, Asami did offer some resistance. She was warm, _so fucking warm,_ but also impossibly tight, and Korra feared she wouldn’t be able to fit without a lot more work. It was work she was more than willing to put in, so she broke away from Asami’s lips and began kissing down her throat, nibbling lightly until she reached the omega’s breasts. Her nipples were large and pink, and Korra wasted no time at all drawing one into her mouth and swirling her tongue around it.

“Oh!”

Korra had been planning to kiss all the way down Asami’s body and put her tongue to use instead of her cock, but after only a few moments spent suckling Asami’s nipples, kissing from one to the other in order to give both the attention they deserved, the omega opened for her. Her head pushed forward unexpectedly, and she grunted as Asami’s walls clamped around her, trying to draw her even deeper.

Deeper was exactly where she wanted to be. She eased the rest of the way inside, until she could go no further. Asami trembled beneath her, nails raking between her shoulder blades. “Spirits, so full… go slow, please? Just at first.”

Korra flushed with pride in the darkness. Size wasn’t everything, but she was glad Asami seemed satisfied. She was more than happy to go slow as she started up a rhythm, watching and listening intently to make sure Asami’s reactions were all encouraging.

She didn’t need to worry. Asami’s legs wrapped around her waist, heels pressing above her ass, and the omega met her thrust for thrust, rocking up to meet her with more fervor than Korra could have hoped for. Hesitantly, she picked up speed, panting as Asami’s silken walls squeezed around her.

_Oh… oh no. How am I supposed to last like this?_

It wasn’t fair. Just like watching Asami prance around in her underwear wasn’t fair. Just like listening to Asami get off in Kuvira’s bed twice a week wasn’t fair. But Korra didn’t care if the game was unfair. She was addicted to playing anyway. Maybe she could come on Asami’s stomach or on the sheets and use her mouth while she recovered.

She stiffened, trying to gather the strength of will to pull out, struggling to summon the words to ask for what she needed. But Asami’s legs tightened around her, keeping her all the way inside and refusing to let her go. “Please. Don’t.” She took Korra’s mouth in a starving kiss that was all mess and need. “Want you to come inside,” she muttered, tugging Korra’s lower lip with her teeth. “Want you to knot me.”

Electricity coursed Korra’s entire body, making every hair stand on end. Fresh sweat broke out on the back of her neck, and she began to tremble. _Inside. Asami wants me to come inside her? Knot her?_

It was an offer she couldn’t resist. The base of her cock swelled so fast it was almost painful, and her thrusts became shorter to accommodate her knot. She grunted in frustration, burying her face in Asami’s neck. The omega’s scent was stronger there, and Korra inhaled deep draughts, like she’d die unless she kept it in her lungs forever.

Asami had a better idea. Her teeth sank into Korra’s shoulder, not hard enough to leave a permanent mark, but with enough force to make Korra go rigid with shock and pleasure. A strangled sound escaped her throat, and she bit down on Asami’s shoulder in turn, slamming her hips forward with extra force. Her knot stuck, momentarily caught at Asami’s entrance, but then the omega relaxed, opening for her at last.

Korra peaked the moment Asami’s walls wrapped around her knot. Her hips gave a final jerk, and she moaned around the sweet flesh in her mouth as come burst from her twitching cock. She flooded the omega with everything she had, shivering the whole time, pulsing faster when she realized Asami was coming again, too. Not just coming again, but coming _with her._

Asami’s core clenched, milking her with rhythmic contractions, and Korra saw white. She lost herself in sensation, scarcely able to believe it was real. _Asami’s here. With me. She chose me._

Their high lasted for several minutes, and it wasn’t until much later that Korra regained some of her senses. She let go of Asami’s shoulder, noting that although she hadn’t left a mating mark, the omega would have a very noticeable bruise, one that would probably require turtlenecks or make-up to hide. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, kissing the reddened skin. “I didn’t mean to bite that hard.”

Asami snorted with laughter. “I did.”

Korra blinked in surprise. She’d barely noticed the dull ache on her own shoulder. Asami had obviously returned the favor with just as much enthusiasm. “How long have you been plotting this?” she asked, brushing some of Asami’s sweat-slicked hair away from her forehead.

“Plotting? I wouldn’t call it that. Hoping? Since long before Opal asked if I’d swap beds with Kuvira.”

The revelation that Asami not only wanted her, but had wanted her for months, made Korra’s heart soar. She grinned, bumping her nose against Asami’s. “This might be a stupid question, considering, uh…” She looked down, shifting her hips slightly to indicate the tie. Asami was still clamped tight around her knot, and showed no signs of letting go any time soon. “But do you wanna make that breakfast a date? Like, officially?”

A smirk spread across Asami’s face. “Does that mean you’ll take me somewhere nicer than the dining hall?”

“I know a diner,” Korra suggested. “They make great pancakes.”

“Only if you let me pay,” Asami said. Korra opened her mouth to object, but the omega cut her off with a kiss. “Please. You can pay me back some other way.”

“Oh?” Korra’s eyebrows rose. “I bet I can think of something.”

Asami cupped Korra’s cheek, resting their foreheads together. “I bet you can.”

Korra relaxed, perfectly content to remain in Asami’s arms until the tie ended… until a sudden thought struck her. “Crap. These are Kuvira’s sheets! We’re gonna have to get up extra early to wash ‘em.”

They both laughed until tears streamed down their cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“One night,” Kuvira said, brandishing her index finger. “Just  _ one _ full night of sleep without the fire alarm going off. That’s all we need. Please, I’m begging you.”

As Korra studied the alpha in the hall, noting the bloodshot eyes and slumped shoulders, she felt both empathy and disappointment. Empathy, because she’d been in Kuvira’s position before. Frustrated, exhausted, ears ringing because some stupid freshman forgot their popcorn in the microwave again. Disappointment, because she’d had to leave her horny, half-dressed girlfriend alone in their bed, which was actually two singles pushed together.

Korra had been incredibly reluctant to answer the knock, but Asami had made her, citing politeness. The thought of her omega waiting with kiss-swollen lips and decidedly damp underwear was almost unbearable. She’d been seconds away from stripping off said underwear before Kuvira’s untimely interruption. But Kuvira was a good friend, and on paper, this was still her room. There was only one answer Korra could give.

“Sure, you and Opal can sleep here,” she said, struggling not to wince. She was still extremely hard inside her boxers, although the t-shirt Asami had thrown at her on her way to the door was long enough to cover the problem. “As long as Asami’s okay with it.”

“Of course I am,” Asami called from inside the room. She approached from behind, wearing a t-shirt of Korra’s that rode up her thighs in an innocently scandalous way.

It was a real struggle for Korra to keep her eyes from lingering there.  _ Ugh. Why do her legs have to be so perfect? They could’ve been wrapped around me by now… I could’ve been inside her, feeling her clench around me, all warm and…  _

“Thanks,” Kuvira said, stepping inside. Fortunately, she didn’t seem to notice Asami’s state of undress, or was polite enough to pretend otherwise. “I really appreciate it. I have my first midterms tomorrow, and it’s been two nights of insomnia in a row.”

“Really?” Korra edged toward the beds, cracking the nearest window. The smell of perfume and omega arousal was still heavy in her nose, although she might have been hyper-aware, considering her frustrated state. The silky material of her boxers kept rubbing in a very unhelpful way.

Kuvira sighed. “Some sociopath’s idea of a prank.”

“At nine o’ clock?” Korra asked. “A real sociopath would’ve pulled it at three in the morning.”

“Well, it wasn’t a drill,” Kuvira said, “and no one’s dumb enough to burn popcorn three times in three days.”

“You say that,” Asami muttered darkly, “but…”

“I suppose college doesn’t teach common sense.” Kuvira took a cautious sniff of the room, and Korra panicked for a moment, wondering how much the other alpha could smell. But Kuvira relaxed fairly quickly into the space that had once been hers, leaning against Korra’s desk and pulling out her phone. “Mind if I text Opal? She can bring some pillows and comforters, and we’ll sleep on the floor so you don’t have to pull your bed apart.”

“No way.” Asami sounded affronted by the very idea. “Korra and I will share one of the singles. You and Opal can have the other. We don’t mind if you don’t.”

Kuvira frowned, looking up from her phone in mid-text. “That isn’t necessary.”

“Yes, it is. You and Opal need sleep.”

“Better do what she says,” Korra said, grinning while Kuvira grimaced. For the first time since Kuvira’s interruption, she felt a flash of amusement instead of annoyance. “I’ve learned not to argue with her.”

Before Kuvira could voice any further disagreement, Asami separated the beds, shoving the one furthest from the wall back into its rightful corner in a surprising show of strength. The omega’s borrowed shirt lifted, showing off her perfectly rounded rear clad in high-rise red panties, and Korra’s mouth went dry. Her cock twitched, and she tugged the edge of her own shirt further down, just in case.

_ No. Down, girl. Not while Kuvira’s here.  _ She shook herself, hurrying over to help Asami with the bed.

“Are you sure?” she mouthed, after checking to make sure Kuvira was engrossed in her phone again. Asami had never been Kuvira’s biggest fan, although they’d arrived at a detente in recent months. Enough of a truce to semi-permanently swap rooms and share the occasional meal or study session, anyway.

Asami nodded as they finished moving the bed. “Of course.” She sashayed over, wrapping an arm around Korra’s waist and bending down to whisper in her ear. “I’m disappointed you won’t be pounding me into the mattress tonight, but we might still have some fun.”

Korra’s eyes widened, both at the warmth of Asami’s breath tickling the fine hairs above her ear, and the omega’s seductive words. She didn’t dare ask what Asami meant, because a moan nearly slipped from her mouth when she opened it, and she wasn’t fully confident in her ability to stifle the sound.

“Opal’s headed over,” Kuvira said, interrupting the moment like the first spray of a cold shower. “She offered to bring take-out, if you’re interested.”

Asami clasped her hands in a gesture that was part excitement, part plea. “Narook’s?”

Kuvira offered Asami a thin smile. “What is it with you and that place? You can afford better.”

“Korra likes it,” Asami said, with an edge of defensiveness.

“Narook’s sounds good,” Korra said, before the minor disagreement could escalate into an actual argument. “I’ll text Opal our orders.”  _ At least that’ll give me something to focus on besides how hard I am and how good Asami smells… _

Kuvira shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

***

Opal arrived fifteen minutes later, bearing several steaming containers of take-out and wearing a big, fluffy comforter like a cape. It trailed behind her on the floor, which made Kuvira arch a judgmental eyebrow. “You probably got dust on it, and who knows what else from the hallway,” she commented as she relieved Opal of the containers.

“It’s not that bad,” Opal protested, tossing the comforter on the half-stripped bed.

Korra sighed. “Have to agree with Kuvira on that one. Asami and I try to keep our room clean, but the other people on our floor…” She decided not to elaborate, but Asami did it for her, with an exaggerated shudder.

“I’m not saying all alphas are like this, but I don’t think our neighbors know what Lysol wipes are, let alone how to do their own laundry or scrub the bathroom.”

“Oh, I’m aware,” Kuvira chuckled. “They used to be my neighbors too, remember?”

“Yes. Korra told me about the bathroom incident.”

Korra pulled a face. That really wasn’t a subject she wanted to get into, although it did dampen her persistent arousal somewhat. Her erection had gone down, but she hadn’t forgotten her original plans for the evening—nor Asami’s playful whisper, which had sent her mind wandering in all kinds of interesting directions. 

“Let’s not talk about that,” Opal said, retrieving the containers of food from where Kuvira had set them on Korra’s desk. She opened one, and the noodle-heavy chopsticks were half-way to her face before she sat down on one of the beds. “So, what’re we doing tonight?” she asked after a large swallow.

“Sleeping, I hope,” Kuvira said.

Opal snorted. “Besides that. It’s barely seven.”

“Eating and showering, then.” Kuvira took her own container and began to eat standing up, with far more grace than Opal, as well as a tightly closed mouth.

“You’re no fun.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

“Ayyy.” Korra offered Kuvira a fist-bump, which the other alpha accepted. It wasn’t often Kuvira joked like that, which spoke volumes about her comfort level with Opal.

Opal and Asami laughed, too.

“Guess there isn’t much else to do once your sleep gets ruined like that,” Asami said.

“Oh, please.” Opal rolled her eyes. “I had to strip naked and climb into her lap to get her to stop studying.”

“I have midterms,” Kuvira protested.

“And those disqualify you from having sex, how?”

While they bickered, Korra grabbed the remaining two containers of food and brought them to what remained of her and Asami’s ‘bed’. She didn’t mind that it was half as large as usual. It gave her an excuse to sit extra close, near enough so their knees touched.

Asami gave her a sly smile, making sure their fingers brushed as she took her container of noodles. “Thanks, babe.” She leaned forward, pressing a soft peck to Korra’s lips—a peck that nonetheless tasted like warmth and Asami’s fruity lip gloss.

“Aw,” Opal cooed, batting her eyelashes. “You two are  _ adorable.” _

Korra’s face flushed, but when her eyes darted to Kuvira, she found nothing but approval in the other alpha’s eyes. “Yeah, I’m glad the two of you are dating. Switching rooms makes my life much easier.”

“Very selfless of you,” Asami quipped before digging into her noodles.

Silence fell over the group as they ate, broken only by the occasional comment or moan of pleasure. Most of those came from Asami, and Korra couldn’t help wondering if they were for her benefit.

Her suspicions were confirmed when Asami gave a particularly seductive sigh, followed by a heated stare and lick of her lips. Korra nearly choked on her noodles. The intensity of Asami’s gaze wandered from her face down to her breasts, her stomach, and eventually, the crux of her thighs.

Instantly, all the blood in Korra’s body rushed back between her legs. Her cock hardened, forming a noticeable bulge beneath her clothes. She coughed and slammed her box of noodles into her lap in an effort to hide the reaction, but Asami didn’t take pity. Instead, she trailed her fingertips along Korra’s back, more of a light tickle than the pats choking would have warranted.

“Are you okay?” Asami’s tone was all fake concern, but Korra didn’t miss the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Fine,” Korra rasped. “Uh, I’ll shower first, if that’s okay.”

“Does that mean you’re done?” Asami asked, staring covetously at Korra’s unfinished dinner.

“Sure. Knock yourself out.” With as much subtlety as she could muster, Korra passed her leftovers to Asami, careful not to show Kuvira and Opal her profile as she scampered to the closet for a towel and her shower shoes. She really didn’t need them seeing the tent in her pants, even though it was all Asami’s fault.

***

“Oh, she’s gonna get it tomorrow,” Korra muttered as she scrubbed her skin with a loofah, shivering beneath the cold spray of the shower. “Whispering in my ear. Touching my back. Is she  _ trying  _ to kill me?”

The shower, of course, had no answer. The best she got was an errant splash from the finicky showerhead, which caused shampoo suds to run down into her eyes. Hissing curses, she groped for the balled-up washcloth she’d brought with her and wiped her face. So far, the shower had only worsened her frustration.

Once her eyes no longer stung, she threw the washcloth aside and ran her fingers along her cock. It hadn’t softened in the slightest, and she shuddered as pleasure pooled in her belly. Maybe she should take matters into her own hands, so she wouldn’t have to endure any more silky friction in a fresh pair of pajamas. The shower was, at least, private…

The sound of the door opening interrupted Korra before she even started stroking herself. “Shower’s taken,” she called, hearing her own voice echo around the tiled bathroom.

“You forgot pajamas,” a familiar voice said. Moments later, Asami stepped into the shower with her, completely naked except for a pair of waterproof flip flops. 

Korra gaped. She and Asami had fooled around in the shower once or twice, but not too often. The public nature of their bathroom, with only two on each floor, made the location less than sexy. But in her desperation, she was willing to overlook all of that. They were both naked and alone, and that was good enough.

“Please,” she moaned, taking Asami’s hand and guiding it between her legs. “You’ve been working me up all night. I’ll get you off too if you just—”

Asami laughed, gave Korra’s length a slow, luxurious pump, then withdrew her hand to change the temperature of the water. “I know you like cold showers, but this is like, South Pole levels of cold.”

Korra couldn’t summon a smart retort for that. She merely whimpered as Asami placed a hand on her chest, tweaking one of her nipples before pushing her out of the shower. In her sexually frustrated daze, Korra almost tripped on the tiled ledge that separated the shower from the rest of the bathroom.

“Asami? What are you doing?”

“Get dressed,” Asami said, pulling the shower curtain back in place, “and go entertain our guests. I brought you fresh pajamas, by the way. They’re on the sink.”

“But…?” Korra’s mouth opened and closed as she fished for a reply, but she couldn’t think of one.

Asami peeled the curtain back a few inches, offering Korra a wink. “If you’re good, I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“You’re enjoying this,” Korra grumbled as she pulled on the loose pajama pants Asami had left on the counter. At least they were baggy enough to offer some breathing room, although stuffing herself inside them was still highly uncomfortable. She shuddered as her oversensitive cockhead slid against the material, as if seeking freedom.

“So what if I am?” Asami pulled the curtain back, and Korra couldn’t help admiring her silhouette through the partially transparent material. Even without all the details, her heavy breasts and generous hips remained on enticing display.

“You’re cruel.” Korra yanked her shirt over her head, ignoring the damp splotches her hair left on the fabric.

Asami paused in washing her own hair. “Not if I reward you later.” She pulled out a razor, extending one unbelievably perfect leg. Try as she might, Korra couldn’t tear her eyes away from the omega’s outline.

“I swear, Asami, I won’t make it ‘til tomorrow.”

“You won’t have to. Now, go. Or Kuvira and Opal will think we’re having sex in this gross shower.”

With a sigh, Korra left the bathroom, regretting every step. During the short journey across the hall, all she could think was,  _ What does she mean, I won’t have to wait ‘til tomorrow? _

***

The rest of the evening passed at a crawl. Opal insisted on chatting with Asami—venting about schoolwork, mostly—while Kuvira popped in some headphones and lounged on one of the beds, reading a textbook. That left Korra as the odd person out, half-listening to the conversation while munching on some stale pretzels she’d pulled out of a drawer. As expected, her noodles were long gone. Narook’s leftovers never lasted with Asami around.

Boredom didn’t ease Korra’s frustration at all. Asami clung close the whole time, stroking her arm, snuggling against her side, occasionally playing with the slowly drying strands of her hair. Each light touch drove her crazy. Her cock throbbed in the confines of her pants, although she’d long since thrown the comforter over her legs to conceal it.

Unfortunately, that choice backfired when Asami snuck a hand beneath the same comforter. Soft fingers trailed up Korra’s thigh, causing her to hiss. She spread her legs automatically, her heart pounding as Asami grazed the growing bulge with infuriating gentleness, like it had been a mistake instead of a deliberate action.

“I feel pretty confident about my midterms,” Asami told Opal, not betraying a hint of her hidden activities. She maintained eye contact, and her smile was only the slightest bit smugger than usual. “It’s just my robotics class. The teacher’s a hardass.”

Opal tsked. “A regular hardass, or a hardass who doesn’t think omegas should be building robots?”

“Regular hardass,” Asami said. “He doesn’t just grade on function. The design has to  _ impress _ him.”

On the word impress, she gave the slightest squeeze of her hand, and Korra’s eyes nearly rolled back in her head. Her legs went rigid and her breath caught in her chest.  _ Fuck, _ if Asami just slid a hand beneath the waistband of her pants and gave her one more stroke, she’d… 

“Korra?”

Asami’s hand disappeared, as though it had never been there. 

Korra blinked, exhaling shakily when she noticed Opal staring at her. Even Kuvira had noticed, removing one of her earbuds and glancing over with curious green eyes.

To play it off, Korra pinched Asami’s side, causing her to make a very satisfying squeal. “Not my fault. Asami grabbed my ass under the covers!”

The lie worked exactly as she’d hoped. “Horndog,” Opal drawled, while Kuvira rolled her eyes and returned to reading.

Asami merely winked, not appearing embarrassed in the slightest. “Can you blame me? It’s a  _ very _ nice ass.”

“Can’t disagree with that,” Opal said, while Korra sputtered. In a matter of moments, Asami had turned the trick back around on her.

“As long as looking is all you’re doing,” Kuvira said in a slightly raised voice, obviously still listening through her music.

Opal laughed and crossed the room to kiss her, while Korra shot a glare in Asami’s direction. “That was  _ mean,” _ she whispered in Asami’s ear.

“Not mean.” Asami touched the tips of their noses together, nuzzling Korra briefly before leaving the bed, ostensibly to return the bag of pretzels to its rightful place. “If you’d finished your noodles, you wouldn’t have needed a snack, you know.”

Korra huffed, adjusting herself beneath the covers. “If you hadn’t inhaled the rest of my noodles, I could’ve eaten them later.”

“I know what Kuvira will be eating once we’re back in our own room,” Opal said, allowing Asami to fist-bump her on the way to the mini-fridge and the basket of snacks on top.

Korra half-expected Kuvira to protest, but to her surprise, the other alpha’s lips twitched in a half-smile, although she never lifted her gaze from the page of her book.

***

“Good night.”

“Night.”

“G’night.”

“Sleep well. Sorry if Opal snores.”

“Hey!”

“Sorry, baby. It’s true. Asami can confirm.”

“Yep, Kuvira’s right. You’re a champion snorer.”

“Fuck all of you,” Opal grumbled, burying herself under the covers and sticking out both middle fingers. “Good night and shut up.”

With their goodnights said, Korra switched off her nightstand lamp and snuggled under the sheets. Her erection had finally softened enough for her to achieve some measure of comfort, and she found herself more exhausted than anticipated. Despite Kuvira and Opal’s professed need for sleep, the four of them had stayed up later than was wise. The digital clock read a few minutes past midnight.

Before she settled into a sleeping position, Korra leaned over and kissed Asami’s cheek. “Good night, you horrible tease. You’d better make this up to me in the morning.”

To Korra’s surprise, Asami turned around, catching her lips in a proper kiss. It lasted for several seconds, long enough for Korra to taste the flavor of Asami’s toothpaste, before the omega draped a warm arm around her waist. “I won’t leave you hanging until morning.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. She couldn’t see much of Asami’s face in the darkness, but their noses were so close that she could make out a few details. The smirk on Asami’s face was positively wicked. She leaned in, swiping her tongue behind Korra’s ear before tugging its edge with her teeth.

“Roll over.”

Still confused, but also hopeful, Korra flipped onto her other side. With the lights off, there wasn’t anything to see but blank wall. Nothing to hear either, except for Asami’s breathing near her cheek, and the distant sounds of Kuvira and Opal shifting, possibly already asleep. Regular nighttime sounds, to be expected while sharing a room with other people.

_ Fuck. Is she really going to…? _

That question was answered when Asami’s hand snuck into the waistband of Korra’s pants, freeing the rapidly stiffening shaft of her cock. She barely suppressed a gasp. Despite—or perhaps because of—the risk of being caught, Asami’s fist felt incredible as it ran along her length, pumping from base to tip.

Instantly, Korra started leaking precome onto Asami’s fingers. After a full night of frustration, she couldn’t help herself. She gritted her teeth, struggling not to make a sound as Asami’s thumb rolled over her sensitive head, spreading the wetness around.

“You’ve been hard for me all night,” Asami whispered, in a voice so low Korra could barely hear it. “Do you know how crazy that makes me? Knowing you’re aching for me when you can’t do anything about it?”

Asami’s hips shifted, grinding against Korra’s rear, and she rocked back in response without thinking. The mattress creaked slightly beneath them, and Korra froze in fear, but Asami’s hand kept moving, returning to the base of her shaft and squeezing.

“It’s okay,” she said, kissing the nape of Korra’s neck. “I’m gonna take care of you.”

Between the words, the heat of Asami’s breath, and the motion of her hand, Korra was hard-pressed not to come. She grasped Asami’s forearm, desperate for something to cling to, and felt the tendons there flex as the omega kept pumping.

“You have to be quiet, though.” Asami kissed the hollow of Korra’s shoulder, right where her pulse point lived. “Unless you wanna get caught."

She didn’t. She  _ definitely _ didn’t want Kuvira and Opal to realize that Asami was coaxing her closer and closer to an explosive orgasm. And yet, the thought sent a thrill down her spine. Not the awkward reality, but the fantasy. The idea of someone else watching her come, utterly helpless, in Asami’s hand. She had to tilt her head and bury her face in her pillow to stifle a groan.

“Or maybe you  _ do _ wanna get caught?” Asami mumbled into her neck. “Maybe you want them to see how hard I make you come.”

Korra clamped her teeth down on the dry fabric of the pillow. She didn’t trust herself to keep quiet. Not while Asami’s thumb returned to her head, sliding around and around, spreading the silky fluid pooled there. She was seconds away from coming, and both of them knew it.

“If you’re feeling brave,” Asami whispered, in her softest voice yet, “you should duck under the covers once you finish and see how wet I am. Or maybe I can show you?” Her hand disappeared, and Korra choked on a sob of disappointment until she heard a familiar sound: the quiet, clicking noise of fingers sliding through slickness.

_ Fuck. She’s touching herself. She’s… _

Korra’s entire body quaked as Asami’s hand returned to her cock, liberally coated in wetness. The smell of aroused omega drifted up into Korra’s nose, and she breathed it in as best she could while her face remained buried in the pillowcase. She fought the urge to buck her hips, throbbing in Asami’s slippery fist as it stroked her from base to tip. If she moved too much, they’d definitely get caught.

The fact that Asami had been teasing her all night was bad enough, but the sensation of silky wetness on her shaft was Korra’s breaking point. The knowledge that Asami wanted her every bit as much—had been suffering the same, even though the whole thing had been her idea to begin with—made Korra feel like the most irresistible alpha in the world. She came with a muffled grunt, spilling into the sheets and all over Asami’s hand.

“That’s it.” Asami’s hand drifted down to squeeze the base of Korra’s cock, kneading as her knot inflated. “I want it all.” Even without the silky walls of Asami’s pussy to milk her, Korra’s head spun at the sudden rush of pressure. At the same time, she exhaled a sigh of utter relief. Asami helped her through each spurt, easing her fullness and discomfort and replacing them with shockwaves of pleasure.

By the time Korra finished emptying, the sheets were a damp, sticky mess. There would be no salvaging them without the assistance of a washing machine, but she was too distracted to care. Remembering Asami’s words, she gathered what little strength remained in her limp, quivering body and slid beneath the covers, trying to make as little noise as possible.

The mattress creaked again, and Asami gasped, but that wasn’t enough to dissuade Korra as she settled between Asami’s legs, spreading them with eager hands. Asami smelled like pure sex, and Korra inhaled deeply, unable to get enough of the omega’s scent, condensed as it was beneath the comforter. Dimly, she worried Kuvira or Opal might notice, but she was too entranced by all the slick, vulnerable flesh at her disposal to care. She pulled down Asami’s panties, losing them somewhere beneath the sheets.

As promised, Asami was absolutely soaked. Her lips were beautifully swollen and slippery, like she’d already been fucked at least once, and Korra wasted no time pulling the omega’s clit into her mouth, sucking hard.

Normally, that kind of stimulation might have been too much, but this time, it was just right. Asami came in complete silence, arching off the bed and shivering from head to toe. Her heels dug into the mattress, and one of her hands shot down to grasp Korra’s hair, but Korra didn’t let up. She sucked and licked, applying as much pressure as possible, until Asami sagged and let out the quietest of whimpers.

Korra licked her lips, extremely satisfied with herself. The whole thing had only lasted a few seconds, but she could tell from the way Asami was still trembling that it had been a powerful climax. “You played yourself,” she panted as she emerged from the covers.

Asami smiled in the darkness. She placed a kiss on Korra’s glazed lips, a deep one that only heightened her awareness of Asami’s taste in her mouth. “How? This is exactly what I wanted.”

Afraid the conversation might grow loud enough to wake Opal and Kuvira, Korra rolled onto her side and pulled Asami back against her chest. It was her turn to be the big spoon, and besides, this way she wouldn’t be facing the puddle. Though her knot was still somewhat puffy and oversensitive, the rest of her cock had finally started to soften without the tie—and Korra was tired enough to appreciate that fact. 

“I love you,” Asami murmured, snuggling closer beneath the comforter.

Korra gave Asami’s side a gentle pinch. “Love you, too. But you’d better watch out, because payback's a bitch.”

***

The next morning, Korra woke to soft fabric against her face. Fabric that smelled very good, and very much like Asami. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a world of crimson. “Huh?” She swiped at her face, dislodging a pair of bright red panties.

While Korra tried to figure out how they’d gotten there, Asami stirred beside her. “Morning.”

She yawned. “Opal and Kuvira leave yet?”

Korra glanced at the bed on the opposite side of the room. The comforter had been straightened, although a few of Kuvira’s books were still there. “Looks like they went to breakfast. Hey, did you do this?” She dangled the panties from one finger, only for Asami to snatch them.

“What?”

“They were on my face when I woke up. Kind of rude.”

Asami’s lips parted and her pale cheeks flushed. “Korra, I didn’t put them there.”

The bottom dropped from Korra’s stomach. “Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ We must’ve lost them on the floor last night!”

“Opal and Kuvira totally know what we did,” Asami said. Her eyes darted guiltily to one side as she chewed her lower lip.

“Maybe they just saw your underwear on the floor and thought it’d be funny. Opal can be a prankster…” But even as she offered the weak explanation, Korra wasn’t sure she believed it.

“Nope,” Asami said. “This is a message. We’re busted.”

Korra sighed. Asami was probably right. All four of them were close friends, which meant things had the potential to get  _ very _ awkward. Hopefully not friendship-ending awkward, but awkward nonetheless. “Shit. Should we say something? Wait for them to say something? Pretend it never happened?”

Asami pinched the bridge of her nose. “Fuck it. I’ll just apologize.” She grabbed her phone, texting in a flurry of thumbs. “I got so wrapped up in teasing you that I didn’t really think through the consequences…” Her voice trailed off as her phone buzzed.

Korra learned over, trying to steal a glimpse at Asami’s screen. “What’d Opal say?”

Asami heaved a huge sigh of relief. “She says if we aren’t ‘busy’, we should come get breakfast. Winky face.”

Korra blew a long puff of air up through her bangs. “Is that good?”

“I think so. She doesn’t seem pissed, and she’s talking to me. And I’ve walked in on her and Kuvira messing around in our dorm a few times before we switched. Shared space and all… this stuff happens.”

“Yeah.” Korra hesitated. “Do you regret it?”  _ Please don’t say you regret it.  _ In spite of her embarrassment, she couldn’t bring herself to disavow what had been one of the hottest experiences of her life.

“I probably should, but not really? We did try to be quiet.”

“Did we?” Korra plucked Asami’s phone from her hand, setting it aside and taking the omega’s wrists in her hands. She rolled on top, pinning Asami beneath her. “Because I remember you being pretty chatty last night.”

“Yeah?” Asami didn’t resist the hold. Instead, she wrapped her fingers over Korra’s hands. “What else do you remember?”

“How wet you were."

Asami tilted her hips up, dragging herself along Korra’s stomach. “Then you should feel how wet I am now.”

Korra shifted her hold to one hand, sliding the other down Asami’s body. “We’ll catch Opal and Kuvira at lunch. I’ve just decided we’re busy.”


End file.
